Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan (616)
Offices of Nelson, Blake and Murdock *NYPD Precinct House 18 *NYPD safehouse *Shadowland **Shadowland Dungeon *Soup Kitchen |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = Hell's Kitchen, also known as Clinton and Midtown West by real estate brokers, is a neighborhood of category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan in category:New York City 616 New York City that covers roughly the area between 34th Street and 57th Street, from 8th Avenue to the Hudson River. The neighborhood provides transportation, hospital, and warehouse infrastructure support to the Midtown category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan business district. Its gritty reputation—which led to its portentous name—gave it depressed real estate prices relative to much of the rest of Manhattan until the early 1990s. Throughout its history, Hell's Kitchen has figured prominently in the category:New York City 616 New York City underworld, especially in the Irish American Mob. Gangsters like Owney Madden, bootleggers like Bill Dwyer, and Westies leaders James Coonan and Mickey Featherstone were Hell's Kitchen natives. The rough and tumble days on the West Side figure prominently in Damon Runyon's stories. Various category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan ethnic conflicts formed the basis of the musical and film West Side Story. Once a bastion of poor and working-class Irish Americans, over the last three decades of the 20th century and into the new century, Hell's Kitchen has undergone tremendous gentrification as a result of its proximity to Midtown. The 1969 edition of the Plan for category:New York City 616 New York City book authored by the City Planning Commission stated that people of modest means were being driven from the area by development pressures due to the Midtown location. Today, a great number of actors reside in the neighborhood due to its proximity to the Broadway theaters and Actors Studio training school. (source Wikipedia:Hell%27s Kitchen, Manhattan Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #645 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #651 (2011) Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) w:c:marvel:Natalia Romanova (Earth-616) Natasha gives w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil the cure for the Icepick protocol.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 Civil War Civil War #05 (2006) Daredevil is put under arrest. Civil War: Choosing Sides #01 (2006) Danny Rand takes the role of Daredevil for a few weeks, while Matt Murdock is away. He's attacked by cape killers. Daredevil Daredevil #091 (2007) Flashback. Matt Murdock's childhood in the neighborhood. Daredevil #093 (2007) Matt Murdock's apartment. Matt gives a press conference in the street and then meets his friends, including Foggy, inside. Daredevil and Foggy talk on the roof. Daredevil #094 (2007) The Home of Matt Murdock and Milla Donovan. Milla wakes up at night but Matt is not here. Matt watches her from another roof. Daredevil #095 (2007) Daredevil fight crime. There are some casualties. The next morning, Matt and Milla wake up. Foggy calls in to tell Matt about Melvin Potter. Becky tells Matt and Foggy she accepted Melvin's case. Daredevil is on patrol. When Milla gets out of the apartment, she's being followed. Daredevil #096 (2007) Daredevil stop muggers. Lily shows up at Matt and Foggy's office. Daredevil #097 (2007) Lily and Matt talk. Lilly tells him she has trouble. Matt and Dakota have coffee. While Milla and Matt are in a restaurant, Gladiator attacks them. Matt changes as Daredevil and fights him. Gladiator knocks him out. Daredevil wakes up in the rear seat of a police car while Gladiator sneaks into Matt's house and gets close to Milla. Daredevil #098 (2007) Gladiator takes Milla out. Daredevil escapes the police and arrives to help her. He takes Gladiator down. Daredevil #099 (2007) Daredevil #100 (2007) Daredevil #101 (2007) Daredevil Annual #01 (2007) Daredevil #500 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_500 Daredevil #501 (2009) There's a religious service for the victims of Bullseye's bombing. Daredevil betrays Izo and allows his capture by the Hand.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_501 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 203px; height: 184px;" } Daredevil #502 (2010) Daredevil patrols with Black Tarantula and White Tiger.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_502 Daredevil #504 (2010) Hell's Kitchen is now under curfew. The Hand and Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. wait for the first blow which is provided by Lady Bullseye who kills some snipers. The next morning, Foggy and Dakota arrive at the battle site and think it looks like a war zone.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_504 Daredevil #508 (2010) Shadowland. 8th avenue. Daredevil #509 (2010) Shadowland. 8th avenue. NYPD safehouse Daredevil #510 (2010) NYPD safehouse Shadowland Daredevil #511 (2010) Shadowland Daredevil #512 (2010) Shadowland Daredevil: Cage Match Daredevil: Cage Match #01 (2010) Dark Reign Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) In order to kill Daredevil, Bullseye make a building explodes, killing 107 protesters trying to save their home. Daredevil, obviously not dead, decides he and the Hand need to go after the murderer. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 63px; height: 73px;" } Dark Reign: Mr. Negative #01 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 205px; height: 184px;" } Fallen Son Fallen Son #01: Wolverine (2007) Hulk Hulk #015 (2009) Rulk's team fights X-Force. A red She-Hulk show up. Hulk #016 (2009) Red She-Hulk helps Rulk escape. Finally Rulk is double crossed by Red She-Hulk and Leonard Samson. Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #02 (2010) Flashback: the fight between X-Force and Red Hulk's team. Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #607 Domino and Elektra try to escape from the Red Hulk but they're found by Red She-Hulk. Incredible Hulk #608 Marvel Divas Marvel Divas #04 (2009) Felicia opens her new office. New Avengers New Avengers #033 (2007) New Avengers #034 (2007) New Avengers #035 (2007) New Avengers #061 (2010) w:c:marvel:Parker Robbins (Earth-616) Hood tells his w:c:marvel:Hood's Gang (Earth-616) gang that he can upgrade their powers thanks to the w:c:marvel:Stones of Norn Norn Stones.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_61 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Shadowland Shadowland #01 (2010) Shadowland. Shadowland #02 (2010) Shadowland. Soup Kitchen. Shadowland Dungeon Shadowland: Bullseye #01 (2010) Shadowland #03 (2010) Shadowland Dungeon Shadowland Shadowland #04 (2010) Shadowland Shadowland #05 (2011) Shadowland Shadowland: Blood On The Streets Shadowland: Blood On The Streets #01 (2010) Shadowland }} Category:Hell's Kitchen 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05